


Double Edge

by axmaree



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breath of the Wild Sequel, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axmaree/pseuds/axmaree
Summary: Wild leaves to save his Hyrule once more, and returns different. While only a week has passed for the other eight heroes, it has been much longer for Wild, and it seems that there's more than meets the eye to Wild's newest adventure.Based on the Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, and the subsequent theories that came from it.





	1. Chapter 1

When Wild came back, things were different.

He'd told them before he left that his world needed him again. Something had happened, something was horribly wrong, and his Hyrule needed their chosen hero again. The Master Sword spoke to him, told him how to return to his home, and he left with the wind.

For the others, it was only a week. They knew time worked differently when they were together, so none of them had expected Wild to be gone too long. The goddess wouldn't let their mission be interrupted for months or years.

It was much longer than a week for Wild.

When he walked into their camp with a tired smile and softly-spoken "hello," the group exploded. Twilight jumped to his feet and embraced Wild, expecting him to hug back. Wild, however, tensed all over and didn't move, not even to bring his arms up. Twilight pulled away, confused, but Wild's expression shifted to a smile so quickly that Twilight didn't even have time to figure out what it originally was.

He sat with the others around their fire. He ate food and criticized Hyrule's cooking and laughed. Wind told him over and over again that they missed him _loads_ even though it was only a week and that he couldn't leave them again. Wild laughed and promised not to leave them, but Twilight didn't miss the way his eyes shifted to the fire and his arms tensed when Wind hugged him.

His hair was shorter. Not too short—Wild would never cut his hair shorter than ponytail length—but it wasn't in his face anymore. His fringe didn't cover his eyes, and his hair reached a few inches below his shoulders rather than to his lower back. He had braided a small strand of hair back into his ponytail, intertwined with a blue ribbon.

Twilight didn't want to pry—he knew just from Wild's face that his adventure wasn't only a week long—but he couldn't help the way his heart sank every time Wild's eyes flashed with an untold story.

Twilight caught Time's gaze, also taking in the noticeable differences in Wild's appearance. They shared a look, laced with understanding and a promise to talk after everyone else fell asleep.

The night dwindled down. Four was the first to fall asleep, Wind and Sky close behind. The others followed suit, whispering goodnights and welcome-backs over the soft firelight and the ashes rising into the night.

Wild, Twilight, and Time were the last awake. Wild sent them a tired smile.

"How long?" Twilight asked. He didn't have to clarify.

Wild laughed softly. "A year and a half, just about. Felt like a lifetime."

Time nodded. "Is everything…"

"It's safe," Wild said. "My Hyrule. Zelda. We're all safe."

The others hadn't pushed these questions, had stuck to the lighter ones instead. They could all sense that there was a sinister side to Wild's recent adventure. Time and Twilight, however, were always able to discuss the harder topics with Wild before; now was no different.

Wild's hands played with the grass, fingers twisting in the soft blades that danced with the night wind. Twilight watched them move, noticing how much gentler they moved now.

"I remembered more," Wild said, barely more than a whisper. "From before the Calamity. Being in my Hyrule sort of does that."

Twilight heard Time reply, but he didn't listen to the words. His eyes caught sight of Wild's right wrist, where a black line peeked out from the edge of his sleeve. "What's that?"

Wild followed Twilight's gaze, eyes lingering on his wrist for a few moments. He sighed and pulled his sleeve back down. "Nothing."

Twilight and Time shared a look, but neither pressed the issue.

They curled up for the night. Wild slept farther away from the others than normal. When Twilight tried to inch closer, Wild sucked in a breath and tensed. "Can… can you…"

Twilight got the message. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Wild whispered his thanks as Twilight moved away.

Twilight laid next to Time. When they were sure Wild was asleep, Twilight turned to face his mentor. "Something happened."

"He had to save his land again," Time said. "Of course something happened."

Twilight shook his head. "He's just so…"

"Different?" Time said. Twilight nodded. "No one is going to be the same after a long journey like that. I was a new person after, well…" He shook his head. "I digress, give him time to heal. He just got back from who knows what. He needs time to readjust."

Twilight nodded—of course Time was right. He couldn't expect Wild to just rejoin their group like nothing had changed. He needed time, that was all.

Twilight hoped that was all.

* * *

Wild fell back in with the group. He didn't talk about his adventure, but he told them happy stories of visiting friends and sleeping under the stars. He talked about his Zelda, how they had grown closer and fought together like one person.

Time's heart soared for the young hero. He saw the way his eyes softened when he talked about Zelda, the way his voice grew gentle and reverent. His movements may have shown that many bad things happened on his adventure, but at least one good thing had come of it all.

Time didn't miss the beautiful handmade necklace that rested at the base of Wild's throat.

But there was an air of caution to Wild that hadn't been there before. He still walked through nature like it was his home, but that carefree feeling he'd had before was gone. Time didn't know if that was a product of his returned memories or his new adventure.

When Twilight shifted into wolf form was the first time Time noticed something was _really_ wrong.

Wild's whole body went rigid. His fists clenched at his sides so tight that his knuckles turned white and he sucked in a sharp breath. Twilight didn't notice, but Time did. Gently, he placed his hand on Wild's shoulder. The younger boy jumped and spun around so fast that he almost lost his footing. Time steadied him and carefully pulled him away from where Twilight had stood moments before, now ahead scouting. The others ate lunch nearby, just out of earshot.

Time sat with Wild on a downed log. "Are you alright?"

Wild sat rigid, hands fisted into the fabric of his tunic. His breaths were shallow, labored.

"Wild."

Wild brought a shaking hand up to the necklace around his throat. He closed his eyes and breathed, shallow breaths returning to normal.

When his hands stopped shaking, Wild opened his eyes and looked at Time. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Time said. "Do you want to—"

"Don't make me talk about it," Wild interrupted, his voice barely more than a whispered plea. He lowered his head into his hands. "Please."

Time nodded. His hand hovered just above Wild's hunched back. "May I…?"

Wild turned to look at his hand and nodded. Time rubbed soothing circles on Wild's back. Wild visibly relaxed, and his breathing evened out.

As he sat with Wild on that downed log, staring down the path Twilight had disappeared to, Time couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the young hero next to him.

* * *

The next time Twilight shifted, Wild reacted better. He still tensed and clenched his fists, but he didn't panic. He held his necklace and walked with the group, occasionally smiling at the others. But he didn't talk or joke, nor did he lower his hand from the necklace.

Twilight noticed this time. Time caught his gaze shifting to Wild every few minutes. Wild didn't seem to notice, mostly keeping his eyes locked straight ahead. Time was about to catch up to him and say something when Wind ducked between the others and came up beside Wild.

"Hey Wild, can you tell me more about your Zelda? She seems really cool."

Wind's eyes shifted to Time for a split second. _I've got this._

Not for the first time, Time was grateful for Wind's ability to distract others.

Wild's voice shook at first, but it slowly steadied as Wind chattered on with questions and stories about his own Zelda.

"Did she make you the necklace?" Time heard Wind ask.

Wild smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, she did." He brushed his thumb across the back of the pendant.

It really was a beautiful necklace. Soft blue and gray swirls made a miniature design of a sword set in a silver backing. It hung on a braided black band that looked handwoven. Wild's Zelda had obviously put much care into crafting it.

Wind peered at it. "Does it say something on the back?"

Wild nodded and unclasped the band. He held the necklace out to Wind, who took it with gentle hands. Wind turned it over and stared at the back. Time tried to get a look, but he couldn't make out the writing.

Wind's face scrunched up. "I can't—what language is this?"

Wild laughed. "It's Sheikah. It says 'I am with you.'"

Wind's face softened. He handed the necklace back to Wild, who looked significantly more relaxed now. Wind met Time's gaze again and nodded once.

 _He just needs time,_ Time told himself, watching Wild bring his hand back up to grasp the pendant. _Just time._

* * *

Twilight didn't want to confront Wild about it, but he couldn't help but wonder why he tensed and excused himself every time Twilight shifted. Before, Twilight's wolf form was a source of comfort for Wild, but now it seemed to only make him anxious. Twilight wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt—maybe he was attacked by wolves on his adventure or something. Twilight didn't want to push anything.

But Twilight couldn't ignore the way Wild flinched whenever someone touched him.

Wild had never been one for touch, but now he was even worse. If anything caught him off guard, he jumped like he'd just been shocked. Even someone speaking to him without warning made him flinch.

That's why Twilight found himself approaching Wild while he was on the early morning watch, sat against a tree watching the sun peek over the horizon.

Twilight made sure to make as much noise as possible without waking the others as he approached. Wild looked over his shoulder and moved aside so Twilight could join him against the tree.

"G'morning," Wild said, turning back to face the sunrise. The golden light lit Wild's hair, which hung down, ablaze. He still had the braid with the ribbon.

"Morning," Twilight replied. "Sleep well?"

Wild shrugged and moved a piece of hair out of his face. "Didn't sleep much before my watch. You?"

"Slept alright, I guess." Goddess, this was awkward. Why couldn't he make normal conversation with Wild?

"Mm," Wild hummed.

They lapsed into silence, watching the sun rise. Twilight had no idea what to say to Wild—he'd only been back for a week, not long enough for him to adjust. Twilight knew that much, but he still worried. He just wanted to talk to Wild again.

"I, uh—you got taller," Twilight said, grasping at anything to say.

Wild barked out a laugh before slapping a hand over his mouth. "That's what you came over here to say?"

"I, well, no, but," Twilight cursed his awkwardness. This was _Wild,_ for Hylia's sake! He could talk to Wild. "But it's true! You're almost my height now."

"I _am_ your height, Twi," Wild said with a laugh that settled Twilight's nerves. Oh, how good it was to hear that nickname come from Wild again.

"No. No way," Twilight protested. "You're still shorter, I swear."

Wild laughed again and shook his head, so they kicked Legend awake and asked him to determine who was taller.

Legend, after getting over his initial annoyance at being woken up, spent a few moments circling them while they stood back to back. He nodded once and stepped back. "Wild is taller."

Twilight stepped away from Wild and shook his head. "There's no way."

Legend nodded. "Yeah. It's not by much, but Wild's taller than you."

 _Wild?_ Taller than him? Twilight wanted to protest, but as soon as he turned around to face Wild, the words died on his lips.

Wild stood beaming— _beaming_ —hands on his hips like he'd just won a race. His face glowed in the morning sunlight and, for the first time since he returned from his adventure, Twilight couldn't see the tiredness behind his eyes.

"I…" Twilight swallowed. His eyes stung. "I guess you are taller, then, huh?"

Wild laughed. "I am!"

The others soon came to investigate what all the noise was about, and their morning transformed into a breakfast filled with laughter and jokes about Twilight being the "short one," which he didn't mind much, because they made Wild laugh. He'd missed that laugh.

Twilight quietly slipped away from the group—he needed to scout ahead before they left, and he didn't want to shift near Wild. He might not know why Wild got so tense, but Twilight was going to do everything in his power to make sure Wild's happiness lasted long after the morning died down.

* * *

Twilight was not surprised when, after a long night of hunting food, Wild trotted back into camp covered in mud.

What he was surprised about, however, was Wild's reluctancy to take off his tunic so it could be washed.

"Wild, come on, you gotta wash it," Hyrule coaxed. "That's dirty, even for me."

Wild looked down at his tunic and frowned. "I'll be fine."

"It's not even blue anymore!" Warriors snapped. "You need to clean that thing before it becomes toxic."

Twilight could sense Wild's rising anxiety, but he couldn't do anything about it. The others were right—Wild's tunic was disgusting. With a sigh, Twilight placed a hand on Wild's shoulder and leaned down so only he could hear. "It'll be alright, okay? I can even take you to a water source alone."

Wild shook his head. "No, no, I'm… it's alright."

Twilight nodded and pulled away.

"Okay, okay, fine, but…" Wild shook his head. "Don't freak out."

_Don't freak out?_

Wild took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pulled his tunic off.

"Woah…" Wind whispered.

A wicked tattoo made up of jagged, black lines intermixed with swirling Hylian ran the length of Wild's right arm, from his shoulder to his wrist. Twilight tried to read the Hylian writing, but the other designs kept it from being legible.

Legend whistled. "Now that's one impressive tattoo. When did you get that?"

Wild shrugged, balling up his tunic and dropping it in the wash basin. "Some point during my adventure, I guess."

"Did it hurt?" Wind asked.

Wild laughed, but his eyes flashed in a way like he knew something no one else did. "Yeah. Yeah, it hurt a ton."

"I can't read the Hylian at all," Warriors said, peering at the swirled writing.

"You're not supposed to be able to. It's just design," Wild said. Pink rose to his cheeks as he realized how much attention he had gathered.

Twilight studied the tattoo. It stood out in stark contrast against Wild's skin, deep black and, he had to admit, beautiful. He could tell it told a story, he just didn't know what of. But something bothered him about it. Something felt… off. It took him a bit to realize that the edges of the tattoo didn't look like they'd been inked in, but rather burned in, like a thick, black scar. He leaned in for a closer look, but Wild stood abruptly. "I need some air."

Twilight had been so focused on the tattoo, he hadn't noticed Wild's breathing growing shallower or his face losing color. Time went after him, leaving the others staring at the spot Wild had disappeared to.

"That's so cool!" Wind began, but Twilight didn't listen to the others chatter. He wanted to agree with Wind—it was a very cool design—but something felt awfully sinister about the tattoo.

Something felt awfully sinister about all of Wild's newest adventure.

* * *

"Wild?"

Time found him sitting on a downed tree a few minutes from their campsite, one hand gripping his necklace. He stared straight ahead, unblinking, his breaths shallow and uneven.

Time sat next to him, taking care to give him enough space. "You alright?"

Wild nodded.

Time held out a blanket he had grabbed on his way out. "I brought this…?"

Wild nodded again, so Time draped it over Wild's shoulders. Wild shuddered and brought a hand to his forehead. "Sorry, I just needed—"

"You don't need to explain yourself," Time said. Already, he could see Wild getting worked up again.

Wild relaxed. "Okay, thank you."

They sat in silence. Time didn't want to force him to speak, he was just here to listen and help as best as he could.

Wild looked at him. "Can I…?" He nodded to Time's arm.

It took Time a second to decipher what Wild meant, but he smiled when he did. "Of course."

Wild slid over to Time and ducked under his outstretched arm, leaning against Time's side. He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Time still couldn't get over how tall Wild was now.

Time saw far too much of himself in the young boy next to him. That look in his eyes was a look Time had seen in the mirror for years after he returned from Termina. There was a sort of terror to that look; a horrible secret that couldn't be shared. It terrified Time that he saw that horror reflected in Wild's eyes now.

He prayed to whoever would listen the Wild healed faster than Time ever could.

* * *

They were journeying to the next town when they encountered a group of infected bokoblins.

The bokoblins appeared almost out of nowhere, catching the group off guard. They scrambled for weapons and shields as their uneventful hike turned into all-out battle.

Time watched Wild out of the corner of his eye as he fought. This was Wild's first fight with the group since he returned—Time didn't know how he would react to being thrust back into the fray. Would he panic? Freeze up? Wild wasn't one to shy away from battle, but the unfamiliar surroundings could easily freak him out.

Wild, however, seemed just fine. He knocked an arrow with the ease of a practiced archer and let it fly. The arrow found its mark, and the bokoblin let out an ungodly screech before turning its sights on Wild. Time couldn't watch what happened next, because he locked swords with a very large, _very_ enraged bokoblin.

It didn't take long for them to take down the enemies. Warriors dispatched the last one with a quick stroke of his sword and wiped the blood onto a cloth. The others crowded around. Time eyed Wild as he approached the group.

"Infected," Warriors spat, holding up the cloth. Sure enough, black sludge swirled in with the red blood of the bokoblins. Time wrinkled his nose and stepped back from the others.

That's when he saw Wild's expression, eyes locked on the cloth and face as white as a sheet. Time didn't hesitate to grab Wild and pull him away from the others. Wild didn't even flinch, or register being moved for that matter. His eyes stayed trained on the cloth even as Time pulled him away from the tight circle. The others didn't seem to notice, except for Twilight, who watched them like a hawk.

When they were safely out of earshot of the others, Time grabbed Wild's shoulders and faced him. "Hey, Wild, look at me."

Wild's eyes were wide, pupils dilated bigger than Time had ever seen. His shallow breathing caused his chest to rise and fall in quick bursts and shook his whole body. "Can you talk to me?"

Wild's breathing quickened and he shook his head.

"Okay. Okay. Let's sit."

Gently, Time pulled Wild onto the ground with him. They sat facing each other, Time's hands still on Wild's shoulders. "You need to breathe deeper, Wild. You're going to hurt yourself."

To his credit, Wild made an attempt. He took a few deep breaths, but they soon turned shallow again.

"Wild, _breathe._ "

He breathed deeply to show what to do, and Wild followed his example. They breathed together until Wild stopped gasping for air. His pupils went back to their normal size, but his hands still shook at his sides, clenched into tight fists.

Time grabbed Wild's hands between his own and steadied them. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe."

Wild nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Wild shook his head.

So Time held Wild's hands between his own and breathed with him, asking the world why this had happened to his once-carefree friend.

* * *

Wild had a lot of nightmares now.

He had always had nightmares before, of course, but Twilight noticed them nearly every night now. He tried to respect Wild's wishes to be left alone while he slept, but he couldn't bear to watch him suffer through the night.

The night after the bokoblin attack, Twilight caught Wild twitching in his sleep. He laid there for a bit contemplating, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his blanket and laid down next to Wild, consequences be damned.

He felt Wild shift and expected him to curl into Twilight like he used to, but instead he went rigid.

"Twi."

"Yeah?"

"Please go away." Wild's voice cracked. " _Please._ "

Twilight's whole body felt cold and numb, but he said, "Yeah, of course."

He left without another word and laid far away from the group.

Twilight didn't go back to sleep that night.

* * *

Twilight watched Wild fall asleep every night. Time watched Twilight watch Wild every night. It became sort of a ritual.

"I can't take it anymore, Time," Twilight whispered one night as Wild's hands clawed at the ground. He had fallen asleep shirtless, and now he slept tangled up in a single thin blanket that he desperately tried to kick off his sleep. "I can't watch him go through this."

"He asked you to respect his boundaries," Time said. As much as it pained him to watch Wild live through countless nightmares, he wanted to do what Wild asked and stay away.

"What if I just stayed nearby? Maybe a familiar presence could help," Twilight said as Wild let out a soft cry. "Not get any closer than a few feet. He won't even know I'm there."

Time considered it. On one hand, Wild had asked them both to stay away while he slept, but on the other, Wild wasn't _sleeping._ Every morning he woke with bags under his eyes, and every day his feet dragged more. At this rate, his already fragile mental state would crack like glass.

Time nodded. "Just nearby, don't touch him."

Twilight visibly relaxed and gave Time a tired smile. "He'll never know I'm there."

Twilight shifted to his wolf form and padded over to Wild, not making any sound as he moved. About five feet from Wild, Twilight laid down and carefully inched closer.

For a few brief moments, all was well.

And then then everything went horribly wrong.

Wild's eyes flew open and he leapt to his feet in one swift movement. His gaze locked on Twilight, who stared at Wild, dumbfounded.

Because Wild's eyes weren't their normal soft blue, but rather a bright, glowing green that completely swallowed up his pupil and iris.

The world froze. Time was aware of everything before him, but it felt like, for that moment, the world stopped turning. The night breeze stopped blowing and Time's heart stopped beating as he stared at Wild's eyes.

Then the world started turning again.

"Wild!" Time called, lurching to his feet. "Wild! It's okay!" He didn't know what else to say.

But if Wild heard him, he didn't respond. His eyes stayed on locked on Twilight, who still hadn't moved and, in in a show of light that Time would never unsee, he threw a massive arc of swirling green magic towards Twilight.

Twilight didn't have time to dodge. The magic collided with his body and he arched his back with a horrible howl of pain. Twilight collapsed and writhed on the ground, but Wild didn't move. His expression didn't change.

The others jolted awake in various stages of drowsiness. It didn't take them long to assess the scene and rush to help.

Wind made it to Wild first, shouting for him to _stop it!_ Time tried to warn him to be careful, but it was too late. He could do nothing but watch in horror as a massive arc of energy threw Wind across the clearing as soon as he touched Wild's arm. He hit the ground hard and didn't get back up.

Wild's gaze didn't move from Twilight. With a sound like the crack of lightning, Twilight shifted back to human, _screaming._

A bolt of ice went through Time's heart. Twilight arched his back and clawed at the ground. One hand scrabbled weakly for his sword, which laid a few feet away. The sound of his screaming tore at Time's very being and stopped his breath in his throat. That was Twilight screaming. _His_ Twi.

_His child._

Time rushed Wild.

He didn't care if he got hurt. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

But before he could make it to Wild, the young hero let out a piercing scream and slammed both of his hands to his head, stopping the magic that flowed into Twilight. Twilight fell limp, breathing hard but alive. Time slid down next to him and pulled his head into his lap, running his hand through Twi's hair. "Hey, hey, you're okay. Just breathe." His voice cracked on the last word.

After making sure Twilight was okay, Time lifted his head to find Wild looking around frantically, hands clawing at his hair. He focused on something Time couldn't see, eyes going wide.

Wild stumbled back, hands clutching at his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. " _No, no, no, no, no!"_ He backed into a tree and tripped."Not again! _Please not again!"_

Oh goddess, Wild wasn't _awake._

Wild looked up. Tears of bright magic leaked from his eyes and down his face. " _I don't want it!"_

Warriors ran towards Wild, but Wild was too quick. His head snapped to Warriors and, with a cry, he threw him back with a massive gust of magic that lit up the tattoo on Wild's arm the same green color of his eyes. For a moment, the Hylian writing flashed, before it turned the same color as the rest of the tattoo.

A choked sob tore its way out of Wild's throat, and he slid down the tree to his knees, still clutching his head. He sobbed, labored gasps breaking free from his lungs.

The others watched the scene unfold before them, looks of despair and helplessness on their faces. Four knelt next to Wind, speaking to him softly, eyes darting to Wild every few seconds. Sky helped Warriors to his feet, taking most of his weight. None of them knew what to do.

 _Think, Link!_ Time looked around the clearing for anything that could help. What could ground Wild? Wake him up before he hurt himself or anyone else?

_There!_

On his bedroll, peeking out from the tangle of blankets, was his necklace from Zelda. Time knew Wild sometimes took if off while he slept and wrapped the band around his hand, and it seemed tonight was one of those nights.

Time passed Twi off to Legend and scrambled for the necklace. He snatched it up and faced Wild, who knelt with his eyes squeezed shut, tears of green magic squeezing out from his eyes and pouring down his face.

He had to be careful. If he scared Wild, then his plan would fail. He had to make sure Wild knew he wasn't a threat.

"Link." Time whispered.

Wild's head snapped up, green eyes zeroing in on Time.

Time held his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you." He gestured to his person. "No weapons, see?"

Wild didn't shift.

Time took a step forward. "You're safe."

Wild's grip on his head softened.

Time took another step forward and pulled the necklace out. Wild's eyes snapped to the pendant. Time smiled. "See? It's safe."

Shaking, Wild lowered his hands from his head and to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Time closed the distance between them and fell to his knees. He grabbed Wild's right hand with his own, necklace held between them. "You're going to be okay, Link."

Wild's gaze softened as he looked at the necklace, peeking out from between their hands. "Zelda…"

The green in his eyes faded.

Wild blinked once. Twice. His eyebrows scrunched up and his gaze moved from the necklace, to Time, to the others, to Twilight.

His mouth opened in a small 'o' and he pulled his hand out of Time's, taking the necklace with him. "No, no, I didn't… what did I… _oh goddess._ " All color drained from his face, and his breathing quickened.

"Wild, calm down." Time tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

Wild scrambled to his feet, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to. _I didn't mean to._ "

Wild's eyes shifted wildly from one hero to the next. They all stared at him. He backed up, right hand turning white as he gripped the necklace.

Time got to his feet and stepped towards Wild like he was a caged animal.

Wild met Time's gaze and his eyes flashed green. "Don't come closer."

Time got the message.

With one last look at the others, Wild turned on his heel and fled.

For a few moments, the world felt completely still. Time's head spun, trying to process everything that had just happened. Stiffly, he turned to the others.

"Do we go after him?" Four asked. He supported Wind's weight as the younger boy drank a health potion.

Time looked at the place where Wild had disappeared to.

"Time?"

Time shook his head. "No. He's not the Hero of the Wild for nothing. We won't find him. He'll come back on his own." _I hope._ "Right now, we need to focus on our wounded."

The camp dissolved into their normal after-battle routine. Hyrule knelt next to a barely-conscious Twi and coaxed him into swallowing health potions, and Sky helped Warriors assess his swollen wrist that he had landed on.

Time tried to pretend like everything was normal and, to their credit, the others did too. But he couldn't ignore the tension in the air or the way they all moved with shaking hands and spoke with soft words.

And Time couldn't ignore the way his soul mourned for the Hero of the Wild.

Because he knew why Wild didn't like touch now. He knew why he walked stiffly next to Twilight and flinched when he shifted. Why Wild didn't want to sleep near them and gripped his necklace whenever they walked.

Time knew why Wild had changed, and it was a reason that hit far too close to home.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild didn't care where he ran to. He didn't care if his running took him into a river or off the edge of a cliff. He ran blindly, one hand gripping his necklace and the other clenched in a tight fist. His breath tore at his throat and felt like daggers in his lungs, but he didn't stop running.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let his guard down like that? He almost always made sure Twilight and Time were asleep before he let himself get some rest. He knew they sometimes they woke up and caught him having nightmares, but he tried to never fall asleep before they had at least gotten some rest. He couldn't risk it.

But last night, sleep had taken him hard and fast. He was out before his blanket was fully on. Days of walking and waking up every hour to make sure the others weren't near him took their toll on him, and he couldn't stay awake.

The nightmare had been so real. Ganon and the corruption and the pain of his magic being forced upon him all over again. He'd never asked for this, never wanted it. Zelda was the one with the magic. Zelda was the one who sealed corruption away.

But Zelda's sealing could only hold so much, and the goddess decided to bestow Wild with the gift to not seal away corruption, but _destroy_ it.

_This power, rooted in your Triforce of Courage, will allow you to righteously purge the darkness from this world,_ the whisper had said before tearing into his body and burning his arm with the black scars.

_Destroyer of darkness_ , read the Hylian writing on his arm, but the other black scars he'd received covered it to obscurity. His power didn't feel righteous.

He'd known. He'd known when he came back that something would go wrong with Twi. But he'd selfishly returned because he missed his brothers with his entire being. He'd kept his guard up, made sure to be as far away from Twi as possible while he was in his wolf form, but it still didn't work in the end.

Twilight had told him his own story before he left. How the Twilight Realm had become corrupted and transformed him into a beast, a power he now carried permanently. Wild's corruption sensor apparently couldn't tell the difference between Ganon's corruption and the Twilight Realm's.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Was Twilight even alive? Was he okay? The memories were hazy, but the image of Twilight screaming as Wild attacked him was burned into his mind. In his half-awake state, still trapped in the realm of nightmares and horror, Wild saw Twilight, but he didn't _see_ him. His eyes saw Twilight, but his mind registered _enemy._

His magic registered _destroy._

The triforce still burned on the back of his hand.

Wild stumbled and fell to his knees sobbing. Oh goddess, he'd almost killed Twilight.

_He'd almost killed Twilight._

Wild vomited.

Twilight's screaming still rang in his ears. Wild put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing blocked out the horrible sound. He didn't know if anything ever would.

Wild cursed his magic. He cursed Ganon and his inability to stay dead. He cursed the world and he cursed himself.

Wild sobbed and slammed his fist on the ground.

An arc of his magic swept out from his fist.

Wild sobbed again.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, knelt in the dirt, shirtless and shivering. Could he even go back? Would Twi ever want to see him again? Time? Any of them? He'd hurt one of their own.

His magic tore up his insides, burning through his veins. He had to get it out.

Wild screamed and threw all his magic out. There was no corruption around, but dammit if he couldn't drain his magic dry for no reason. It wouldn't hurt anything, but it would be one hell of a lightshow. So Wild spilled his magic into the void until he couldn't feel anything but the tears running down his face.

He felt the tug in his chest as he drained the magic to the last of its dregs. It didn't take long—he'd already used so much of it tonight. The lack of magic made his chest feel hollow and empty, but he kept going until he ran out. He hated that his magic was so closely twined with his soul that he felt sick when he was without it.

He shook violently, but he didn't care. He wanted to feel sick, feel the lack of magic in his chest. If he felt that way, then he couldn't hurt anybody.

Wild had to go back. He couldn't disappear forever, he knew that. Even after a year and a half away from them, Wild knew his brothers would track him to the end of the earth if they had to.

But he didn't want to. Not now. He would wait until morning, or at least a few more hours. He needed to recuperate and calm down.

So Wild sat against a tree, closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

When the camp settled down and all the wounded were taken care of, Time called the others to a meeting.

They sat in a circle around the dying firelight. Wind looked better. He had a nasty bump on his head, but his eyes were clear and focused. Warrior's wrist didn't look near as swollen.

Twilight was still the worst off. He didn't have any external injuries, but his gaze was devoid of the spark it normally had. He watched the dying fire flicker with a haunted look in his eyes, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a mug of steaming tea in his hands.

They all knew Twilight's secret now. While helping their injured, Time had explained what he could with Twilight's permission. He was too weak to explain himself but had nodded when Time asked if he could. Everyone took it well, but the current issue at hand was Wild.

"Is everyone okay?" Time asked to start the meeting.

"As okay as we can be," Warriors said, arms crossed. The others nodded.

"So what the hell was that?" Legend snapped, leaning forward. "Are we just going to act like that was perfectly normal?"

Time shook his head. "No, of course not. But we need to talk about a plan of action."

"You're not seriously suggesting we go hunt down Wild, are you?" Hyrule asked.

"What? No! Of course not, I'm just—" Time sighed and ran a hand down his face. "We need a plan to get him back if he doesn't come on his own. And to make him feel welcome when he does."

"How do we do that?" Sky asked.

The group fell silent, all looking at one another.

Legend sighed and shook his head. "I want to make Wild feel welcome too, but Time… we can't just invite him back like everything is normal."

Warriors ran a hand through his hair. "As much as I want things to go back to the way they were, Legend is right. At the very least, we need an explanation." The others nodded in agreement.

Time wanted nothing more than to protest them. He didn't want to act like Wild was dangerous, or something to be feared, but they were right. He was being hopelessly optimistic by suggesting they welcome him back like nothing changed. He sighed and turned to Twilight, the only one who hadn't agreed. "Twi?"

Twilight's gaze drifted from the fire to Time. He looked so tired. "Bring him back okay."

The others nodded.

* * *

Wild woke up on the soft earth, covered in glittering morning dew and gentle sunlight. For a few brief moments of blissful fog, everything felt normal. He was in the open air, surrounded by his own element.

Then everything came crashing back.

Wild lurched to his feet. Oh goddess, what time was it? Still early morning by the looks of it; the sun had yet to rise past the horizon. He needed to get back to the others, at least to get his stuff if they asked him to leave.

He shivered. It was fall here, and he'd left his tunic back at the campsite after leaving it to be washed the night before. He crossed his arms and trekked back to the campsite, his breath coming out in puffs of white mist.

Wild's legs felt like lead after running through the woods last night. His chest still felt empty and hollow due to the lack of magic, but he tried to ignore how weak it made him feel and focused on the fact that, for the moment, the burden of his magic was gone. He shook with each step and grit his teeth against the pain.

He hadn't run far, not more than a mile, so it didn't take him long to get back, even at his slow pace. But when he saw the campsite, he stopped short.

How would he do this? He couldn't just waltz back into camp, but sneaking in was also a terrible idea. He could call out to them, so they knew he was coming, but what if they were all on the defensive? Finally, he decided to just walk in and wait for them to start the conversation. Or interrogation. Whichever it ended up being.

Wild lowered his arms to his sides—no use looking more afraid than he already felt. His heart fluttered in his chest, threatening to break free from his ribcage, but he swallowed down his rising anxiety and steeled himself. He could do this. He could handle them telling him to leave.

He walked into the campsite.

Everyone was already up and alert, eating breakfast and speaking quietly. Sky noticed him first. His eyes locked on Wild, standing at the edge of the campsite, and he lowered his bowl, not taking his eyes off Wild. The others soon noticed and followed Sky's gaze until they were all staring at Wild. Everyone except for Twilight.

Wild stood with his shoulders back and fists clenched at his sides. He felt like a wild animal, being stalked and hunted. He dug his nails into his palms. He would not break. He would not break. _He would not break._

Time stood with a weary smile. "Morning, Wild. Come sit?"

Wild's composure shook for a moment. That wasn't what he expected. "I, uh… sure?"

Time gestured to an open seat in their circle. The others shifted uncomfortably, eyes flickering from Wild, to each other, to the open seat.

Wild shuffled over to their circle and stopped a few feet away. "I can stand over here… if you want?"

"No," Wind piped up, his voice an octave higher than normal. He cleared his throat. "No. Come sit with us."

Wild stood still. Wind patted the open seat between him and Time, but the others still looked awkward. He still couldn't see Twi's face.

He made a choice and sat down in the circle. Time smiled gently and passed him his tunic, now cleaned and dried, which he put on with a thankful smile. Oh, how nice it was to be warm on the outside when his insides screamed with emptiness.

Wild caught sight of Twilight, blanket draped over his shoulders. He looked pale, like he had a bad cold, and he stared ahead with a blank look in his eyes. Wild's heart turned cold.

"So," Hyrule began with an awkward smile. "Where did you—"

Legend slammed his hands onto his legs. "Man what the hell was that?"

Wild flinched. Well, at least he was direct. He never wanted them to skirt around the questions.

"Legend," Hyrule whispered in warning, but Wild held up his hand.

"No, it's okay. He's right to ask." Wild met Legend's gaze and offered a smile. "I get it."

Legend nodded once. They understood each other. The awkwardness and dodging around the issue at hand was far, far worse than Legend's question.

"Then yes, Wild. An explanation is needed," Time said. His gentle tone set Wild on edge. He hated being treated like an animal ready to attack at any moment.

But Wild swallowed his pride. Of course they were acting like this, he practically _was_ a caged animal in their eyes. A bomb ready to explode. Wild squared his shoulders. "Then I'll explain."

So he did. He told them the long, gruesome story of his newest adventure. Of how Ganon came back with a vengeance, and their world was filled with corruption and malice with no end in sight. He told them how the goddess—or whoever it was—granted him his magic, the power to purge corruption from creatures and nature, in a last-ditch effort to save their world, and that it worked. How his powers, combined with Zelda's, were able to combat the tidal waves of malice and save their people.

"It was perfect," Wild said. He gestured to his right hand. "I destroyed the malice inside of people and creatures, and Zelda sealed away the remnants, and it gave me the power to defend us from attackers better than I could with a sword and shield. But I wasn't born with this power like Zelda was with hers. It was given to me as the only chance to save our world. It's not… _mine._ " He rolled up his sleeve and pointed out the tattoos— _scars_ —to the others. "It was almost too much at first. It burned my skin black.

"By the time we won, the magic had become so much a part of me that taking it back would kill me. I was forced to keep it, and since I wasn't born with it, it started to… overflow. I didn't have full control over it, and with no corruption to purge… it just built and built." Wild ran a hand through his hair. "Zelda… she helped me control it. Figure out when I needed to go and let it out. And it got better, it really did, so much so that I thought I would be safe to come back here. I had no idea how long it had been for you guys, but I hoped you would welcome me back no matter what. I thought I could hide it."

Wild's gaze shifted to Twilight, who watched him now. He looked exhausted, with black rings under his eyes, but the intensity of his gaze was enough to reassure Wild that he was at least somewhat okay. "I stupidly hoped that everything would be okay, and my magic wouldn't react negatively. I was optimistic, blinded by my need to see you all again. I convinced myself that I wouldn't hurt anyone, but I knew." He looked at his hands, open in his lap, and chuckled. "I knew it wouldn't work."

He closed his hands and looked up at the others. "I'm sorry."

They watched him, each with varying degrees of pity. No one spoke, the only sound being the soft wind and the rustle of leaves.

Twilight stood. He moved on shaky legs, an intense look in his eyes. He stood in front of Wild and looked down, eyes glittering. Wild sat rigid, waiting.

Twi's gaze softened and he hauled Wild up into a bone crushing hug. Wild's breath left him in a gasp. He was too shocked to move or think.

Twilight shook as he held Wild. "You stupid idiot." He spoke softly, but not weakly. "You should've told us."

Twi wasn't mad? Wild had expected him to scream, or to kick him and tell him to never come back. Wild had almost _wanted_ that. Thought he deserved it after almost killing his best friend. And now, here was Twilight hugging him and telling him that he shouldn't have kept it secret.

"Says you," Wild tried to joke, but his voice broke. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Twilight laughed.

Wild pulled away and looked at the others. "If you ask me to leave, then I will. And I won't blame you."

The group shared a glance and nodded. Time smiled. "No, I don't think we're going to ask you to leave, but we definitely need to work on that… power of yours."

"Do you think the infected enemies here count as corrupted?" Wind asked, eyes lit up with excitement. "I mean, you said that it built up because there was nothing to fight but… wouldn't that be something?"

By the goddess, he was right. Wild stared at him. "I… I think you might be on to something."

Wind grinned and the others soon joined in his infectious happiness. Even Twilight, who's eyes looked a little less haunted. That, Wild would have to deal with when the group dispersed. He needed to talk to Twi alone.

But right now, he just wanted to feel happy. They didn't want him to leave. _They didn't want him to leave._ Despite what he had done, they wanted to help him and find ways that he could stay with them. Wild's heart soared.

_They didn't want him to leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super (super) early because I leave for two weeks this Sunday! I might be able to update while I'm there, but most likely not, so enjoy this second chapter for now!
> 
> As always, please drop a comment! I promise I read every single one.


	3. Chapter 3

After nearly an hour of questions directed at Wild, the group finally decided to get going and finish their trek to the next town. They packed up and set out, with Wild taking up the rear. He looked so awkward, Warriors couldn't stand to let him walk alone, so he joined him at the back of the group. Every few minutes, Wild sent him a glance, which Warriors returned with a nod.

Warriors felt Wild start to slow down. He slowed down with Wild, putting some distance between them and the group.

Once there was a decent sized gap, Wild looked at Warriors. Well, more like looked down at him. Goddess, when had Wild gotten so tall? "I'm sorry."

Warriors jumped, taken aback. "What for?"

Wild gestured to Warriors' wrist, still a bit swollen and bruised from when he broke it on landing. "Throwing you."

Oh. Warriors had expected him to not remember that part, considering he was asleep. Wild had explained that his memories of the night before were a little hazy, but apparently not hazy enough to forget tossing Warriors across the clearing like he was a skipping stone.

Warriors wanted to tell Wild not to apologize. He'd already apologized plenty, and Warriors could see the guilt on his face with anything he said, but he knew Wild didn't need to hear that. Wild didn't listen when people told him he didn't need to apologize, so Warriors inclined his head and offered a soft smile. "Thank you."

Wild's shoulders lost their tension and relief flooded his face. He smiled—the first genuine smile he had directed Warriors' way that day.

Sure, Wild had messed up. He neglected to tell them about a particularly dangerous power that ended up injuring three of their own. But Wild didn't mess up so badly that he deserved to hate himself for it, which Warriors saw coming on fast. Wild had always been one for self-blame, and dammit was Warriors going to stop that in its tracks before it ever took hold. Wild didn't deserve that.

None of them did.

He put a hand on Wild's shoulder. "Let's catch up, yeah?"

Wild nodded and sped up, Warriors following close behind.

Dammit, he loved that stupid kid.

* * *

Wind's feet _hurt._

He hated having to walk forever. He missed the open ocean and the feeling of sailing on a boat. He was so tired of hiking.

When they reached the inn and settled down for dinner in the lobby, he practically collapsed into his seat. They ate a (pretty decent) beef stew with rice, all gathered around one massive table in the corner of the dining area.

Wind scarfed down his dinner and sat back in his seat, waiting for the others to finish. He noticed Wild, then, staring at his stew with his hands in his lap. The others were too occupied to notice.

Wind narrowed his eyes and shot Wild a look. _Eat_ , he mouthed.

Wild sighed and ate his stew.

Satisfied, Wind turned back to the others and started chatting.

Later, Hyrule managed to haggle them four rooms at a cheap price, and they set about divvying up roommates.

"So, two, two, two, three," Hyrule said as they walked up the stairs. "Pretty easy split."

The others nodded.

"You don't have to do that," Wild said as they reached the top of the stairs. "The three-person room, I mean. I can figure something out for the night."

It took Wind a few moments to process what he meant, but when he realized, he glared at Wild. "Nope." He turned to the others. "I call Wild."

"Wind—"

Wind grabbed Wild's arm, cutting him off. He gave everyone a grin and a warning look. "Everyone okay with that?"

No one protested.

"Good. Let's find our room."

Wind dragged Wild into the farthest room and shut the door behind them before anyone could offer to be a third roommate. After locking the door, he turned around and smiled at Wild.

Wild stood in the center of the room, looking for all the world like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He shuffled his feet when he saw Wind looking at him and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Wind, you really didn't have to—"

"Yeah, I did, because you were going to go sleep in a stable or something," Wind interrupted, shooting Wild a look. "And you slept on the ground last night too, if you even slept at all, so you're getting in a bed whether you like it or not. And getting a bath, for that matter."

Wind felt like an older brother again, helping his sister get ready for the day when his grandma was sick or away. He grabbed Wild and pushed him towards the bathroom connected to their room. "Bathe. You'll feel better."

Wild, wisely, didn't protest.

Once Wild started the water, Wind set his bag on the bed closest to the door. He hoped that giving Wild a bed near the window would help calm his anxiety.

Wind sat and waited. He knew why Wild was acting so awkward—he'd thrown Wind with his magic last night, of course he felt awkward around Wind. He probably hadn't expected Wind to be so friendly with him, which was exactly the reason Wind was doing it. He didn't care about the throwing, even if it hurt a little. He'd been thrown much farther and harder (like inside a barrel onto a military-patrolled island, for instance). Right now, he just cared about Wild calming down and acting like himself again.

When Wild finished in the bathroom, Wind took a quick bath and dressed for bed. He hoped Wild hadn't snuck out during Wind's bath.

Luckily, Wild waited for Wind on his bed, watching his hands. When Wind stepped out of the bathroom, Wild looked up. "Hey."

Wind smiled at him. "That sure is a nice bathroom for a little inn like this. So much nicer than having a big community bathroom too."

Wild nodded.

Wind jumped onto his bed and snuggled into the covers. "Beds are cozy too!"

Wild hesitantly laid back onto the bed but didn't get under the covers. He sat up and nodded.

Wind frowned. "You can talk, y'know."

Wind shook his head and moved his hands. Wind's eyebrows scrunched up. "What?"

Wild's eyes widened and he looked down at his hands sadly.

"Oh. Oh! Sign, right? Time's been teaching me." Wind sat up and dangled his legs off the bed. He leaned forward and looked at Wild's hands. Wild looked so sad; Wind wanted nothing more than to cheer him up again, so if that meant using his minimal sign skills to decipher what Wild meant, then that's what he would do. "Go slow. I'll do my best."

Wild nodded and signed slowly. Wind scrunched up his nose and watched his hands move.

"'Why… why me?'" Wind deciphered. Wild nodded. "For your roommate you mean?" Wild nodded again. "Well, I like being around you."

_Why_ , Wild signed again.

"Why do I like being around you?" Wind frowned. "I mean, you're nice and funny, and you tell good stories, and you're kind of my brother? Well, not really, but you're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother, and I love you tons, so that basically means—woah are you crying?"

Wild furiously wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"Can I come over there?"

Wild nodded, so Wind jumped off his bed and slid next to Wild. He leaned his head on Wild's shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Wild shook his head and signed something too fast for Wind to decipher. When Wild noticed Wind's confusion, he signed slower.

"You're… Oh! You're okay. And tired." Wind smiled. "Yeah, I'm tired too. Let's get some sleep."

Wild nodded, so Wind crawled back into his own bed and blew out the candle on the bedside table. "Night, Wild."

Wind snuggled into the covers and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Wind woke to whimpering from the bed next to his.

He blinked away sleep and sat up, yawning. It took a few moments for him to register where he was, but soon his vision adjusted to the darkness and he remembered the events from the night before.

"No…" Wild whispered to his left.

Wind frowned and looked over at Wild, bathed in moonlight shining through the window. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he tossed and turned, tangled up in the sheets. He looked like he was crying.

Wind knew a thing or two about nightmares, and he knew this was a bad one. He also knew Wild wasn't the biggest fan of touch, but he had seemed to find comfort from Wind's head on his shoulder a few hours before. It didn't take Wind long to make a decision, and he climbed into Wild's bed.

As soon as Wind got under the covers, Wild tensed. Wind almost went back to his own bed, but Wild quickly relaxed again. Wind smiled and snuggled up to Wild. He prayed that another presence would help calm the raging nightmares.

"Wind?"

Wind flinched. He hadn't meant to wake Wild. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay."

They fell silent.

"Wind?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Wind grabbed Wild's hand and squeezed it. "I know you are, and it's okay. I forgive you."

Wild squeezed Wind's hand back.

Exhaustion pulled at Wind again, and he gratefully pulled the covers tighter and closed his eyes. He hoped Wild got enough rest for the long day ahead of them.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Wild grabbed his hand again. "Wind?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Wind smiled and squeezed Wild's hand. "You're welcome."

* * *

Twilight had a hard time sleeping, even three days after Wild's return.

Things seemed to be getting back to normal. Wild talked more, smiled more. Twilight even caught him laughing at one point. But Twilight didn't feel right.

At night, the horrible sensation of his soul being ripped in half haunted him. When the world fell silent except for the crackle of fire and breathing of Time in the bed next to him, he couldn't distract himself from the memory.

It had burned. In those horrible moments where Wild, half asleep, had attacked him, Twilight could see nothing but white. Could feel nothing but burning and tearing. He knew that it was the feeling of his ability to transform being ripped out from his very soul. If Wild had succeeded, then Twilight would be dead.

They were on night two of staying in the local town. They'd collectively decided to stay a few days to rest and recuperate. They needed it.

Twilight shared a room with Time, but he sat outside the inn currently, letting the night air calm his shaking nerves after another nightmare. He watched the trees wave in the wind and tried to focus on the sounds of the leaves rustling rather than the echo of his own screaming in his mind.

"Can I sit?"

Twilight nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

Wild held up his hands, eyes wide. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Twilight put a hand to his chest and breathed out. "Yeah, sit."

Wild joined him on the bench. "Can't sleep?"

Twilight shook his head.

"Me either."

They lapsed into silence. Twilight had no idea what to say. He felt on edge—and rightfully so—but he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He was aware of Wild's eyes on him, but Twilight stared ahead, watching the trees.

"Twi…"

Twilight's gaze shifted to Wild.

Wild swallowed. "I understand if…" He shook his head. "No, that's not—ugh." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want us to be _us_ , but I understand if you don't want to be."

Twilight stared at Wild. Of course he wanted them to be _them_. He hadn't felt right with their dynamic at all the past three days. Twilight wanted everything to be normal, but he couldn't stop the way he felt. He couldn't stop the anxiety and the horror of it all from raging through his mind.

"I—Wild," Twilight said. "I want nothing more than that, but it's…" He shook his head. "I can't explain, but it's hard."

Wild nodded and started to stand. Twilight, alarmed, grabbed Wild's arm. "No, no, don't leave." After a few moments, Wild sat back down.

"Can you try to explain?" Wild asked.

Twilight nodded. "I'm going to be blunt," He warned. When Wild didn't protest, Twilight continued. "What happened was painful and terrifying, and being around you is not easy."

Wild flinched but nodded in understanding.

"I want things to be normal again, but it is going to take time." Twilight looked at Wild. "It has to take time."

Wild didn't say anything, but Twilight caught the guilt in his eyes. "It's not your fault. What happened to you—your trauma and what came of it—is not your fault. You should've told us about the magic, but what happened is still not your fault, so don't go hating yourself over it." Wild opened his mouth to protest, but Twilight cut him off. "Don't argue." Wild closed his mouth.

Twilight glanced at Wild's tattoos. "What does it feel like right now?"

Wild looked at his hands. "It doesn't like your ability." He flexed his fingers. "I'm working on taking control of it and what it recognizes as corruption. Or, well, I'm trying."

Twilight peered at his tattoos.

"Destroyer of darkness," Wild said.

Twilight looked up. "What?"

"That's what the writing says." Wild gestured to the tattoo. "Destroyer of darkness. It's pretty scarred over though."

_Destroyer of darkness_. As cursed as Wild's power seemed to be, Twilight had to admit that that was a pretty cool tattoo.

They lapsed into silence.

"Do you want to see something else I can do with magic?" Wild broke their quiet.

Twilight pursed his lips. Every fiber of his being wanted nothing more to do with Wild's magic. He already disliked magic before, and this surely hadn't helped. But Wild looked at him with a hopeful expression, and Twilight wanted them to be them again, so maybe this would help their healing. At least, Twilight hoped it did. He nodded.

Wild smiled and opened his hand. A soft flicker of green light sprang to life in his palm, and Twilight had to stop himself from jumping. Wild caught his alarm, though, and met his gaze. "I won't hurt you again."

Twilight swallowed and nodded.

Wild closed his eyes and breathed out. As he breathed, the green flame in his hand drifted out, tendrils of light flying into the night air. It swirled around them, but never touching them.

The light illuminated the trees, but when before his magic was harsh and fiery, now it was soft and gentle like the northern lights Twilight had always heard stories about. His heart slowed. The anxiety he had originally felt when seeing Wild's magic again dissipated.

Wild smiled at him. "It's a light show!" He laughed.

The excitement in Wild's eyes was so genuine and his smile so infectious, Twilight couldn't help but smile back.

Twilight closed the small gap between them on the bench and pulled Wild into a fierce hug, the first one they'd shared since the day Wild told them his story. Wild tensed, but soon relaxed into the hug, bringing his hands up to grip Twilight's tunic.

Twilight didn't know how long they sat there, holding each other, surrounded by the gentle light of magic, but he didn't care. For those moments, he could ignore the horror of that night and cling to Wild like a lifeline in a storm. In those moments, Twilight knew that they would become them again, no matter how long it took and no matter how rough the journey was.

They had a long way to go until that day, but Twilight knew they would walk the path of each other's healing together. One day, Wild would find that old spark he'd had before his second adventure, and Twilight's memories of the night Wild attacked him would fade.

One day, they would be _them_ again _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you guys didn't mind the late update.  
> I might write an epilogue to this, if you guys want it, so let me know!
> 
> As always, drop a review!

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a discussion in the Linked Universe discord server that I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
